


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.4

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.4

Markii ay ka tageen Royal Port waxay ahayd magaaladii aan boqor ama boqorad. Had iyo jeer wuxuu ogaa in haddii Tommen iyo Myrcella walaashiis dhintay uu socday in la xunyihiin, oo xanaaqsan, laakiin waxa uu arkay waxa uu ahaa oo kaliya waalli ayuu wuxuu arkay, wuxuu arkay Aerys. Ilaa iyo erayada uu ahaa mid, gubi magaalada, adduunka ugu gubaan, gubi wax walba. Wuxuu dilay laba kale oo ka mid ah ilaalada kuwa halkaas joogayna, marka hore, dabadeedna piromancer ah. Ugu wanaagsan ee uu la dagaalamayay tan iyo intuu gacantiisa laga badiyay, inkasta oo ay ahayd guul aad u qaraar. Laakiin in waqti in ay dilayaan sida uu u sameeyey sanado badan Aerys seeftiisa hoos, iyada oo uu dhunkaday, oo uu ka codsaday in ay ka cararaan ka hor inta ciidammada ku yimid, waxaa jeclaa, wax dheeraad ah oo uu ku siin karaan wiilkeeda uu iyada ma bixin karin nolosha iyadu mar walba rabay.

Cersei intuu eegay ayuu la xaqiraad in indhaha oo yidhi:

"Maxay mar walba waxaan doonayay ahaa in ay boqoraddu samaysay! Aan guursado waxaa habboon in Rhaegar Jaime! Oo haddii aan heli lahaa, waan idin soo haraya oo aan libiqsanayn, waxaad ahayd abaal tacsida ah iyo ganaax yar. IYO NOW mY Prince IYO Princess jiray TIRARADOS ii, HADDII AAD RABTO IN ISAGA XAADIRIN tag, waxaan haystaa rag fuula u badan, dad ka badan sida in dab ka qabtaan, XAADIRIN ka hor inta aan kuu soo diri PRA cell ama u dirto jaray aad KALE M "

Ka dibna gacmihiisa jiray iyada qoorta, dahab iyo jidh iyo dhiig, iyo in aanay joojin doonin ilaa ay dhinteen.

Brienne laga helay oohin jirka oo ka mid ah Cersei jirtay, wayna jiideen ee madaxtooyada, iyo meel iyaga u suuro gashay inuu markabka soo socda in Braavos. Maalintaas, wax walba ayay tiri diidmo la'aan ah ayuu ka sameeyey, oo aan ciyaar ama jawaab u dhawyihiin, ee dhugasho, waxa uu mooday, ma jirin, waxaa si buuxda lagu lumin lahaa waxa la sameeyo sida riyo uu mar marka waxa kaliya ee shiday, waxa kaliya in macno in fowdo ay ku hareereysan in ay ahayd.


End file.
